SasuNaruSai Hurt
by CrazyBloodsucker95
Summary: Years after sasuke leaves naruto is happy with sai but a run in with his past lover ends painfully
1. Chapter 1

Sasu-Naru-Sai

Ownership

Chapter 1

Naruto lay in the sun staring lazily at the clouds, suddenly a drink can hit him square in the face, he jumped up to stare his pink haired teammate in they eyes

"Oi sakura-chan!" he moaned rubbing his nose

"Come on Naruto we have to go meet Sai at the ramen stall" she smiled, the word ramen made the young kyubbi spring to his feet

Sai leant against the stall gazing at the clouds thinking… suddenly his teammates appeared by his side

"Hi guys" he smiled lazily, he gave Naruto a sudden lustful look that made the blond blush deep red

"Hey Sai" smiled sakura

"Sakura I have to need for you to be here now… I just wanted to make sure Naruto got here on time" he said coldly, sakura glared at him but didn't stay long; she stormed off down the street, disappearing into the crowd… Sai stepped closer and smiled at his boyfriend

"She is still clueless" he grinned, Naruto very rarely saw Sai smile, when he did it never failed to make Naruto gaze in awe at his beauty

"Now… are you hungry?" he asked, Naruto nodded eagerly, Sai turned and sat down on one of the stalls, Naruto took the seat next to him

"The usual guys?" said the stall owner, Sai nodded once; his expressionless face had taken over once more…

"we have to see grandma Tsunade later… she has some news for us" said Naruto staring down at the counter… he couldn't help but think about his lost love Sasuke Uchiha… his raven hair… his onyx eyes… Naruto shook his head, his eyes hand began to sting…

"What's wrong" said Sai tilting his head to one side

"I just realised… it's the anniversary… of when Sasuke and I first…." He suddenly looked up "err… met" he lied… it was the anniversary of when he and Sasuke first kissed… the start of their secret relationship… but that was all over now and he had Sai…

"I see… and that is important to you?" he asked… Sai didn't understand many things that upset Naruto, but he tried to be sympathetic

"yes… it is" said Naruto hanging his head once more… the cook slid two bowls of ramen in front of the boys, Naruto ate very slowly, this is when Sai picked up something was wrong

"Naruto… why are you so upset?" he asked swallowing his mouthful

"Nothing" the blond mumbled poking at his food

"You're normally finished by now" said Sai placing a hand on his uke's back

"I just miss my friend Sai… that's all" he said looking into Sai's soulless black eyes

"I see" said Sai moving away swiftly… he didn't know how to act so he didn't try

When the boys had finished they paid and made their way to the hokage's office, she lay sprawled across her desk fast asleep

"grandma!" shouted Naruto making the old woman jump, when I say old woman… she didn't look old, she used her chakra to make herself look more youthful, the woman jumped and scattered papers all around the office

"Naruto!" she shouted throwing the first thing that came to hand, Sai caught it with ease and set it back on the desk, the woman sighed and smoothed down her hair

"Nice to see you two… where's sakura?" suddenly a pink haired girl came jogging into the room and bent over double

"Sorry… lady… Tsunade" she panted, she looked up and tried to smiled but hung her head and continued panting

"I wanted to tell you about the news I have received… Sasuke has been spotted near the city walls… we don't know why… but we are sending you three out to find out" she explained, Naruto's body tensed at the name… why now? Why him? He shook behind the others, not making a sound

"Leave now… I don't think he'll hang around no matter what his business is" she said, Naruto and Sai nodded, they turned and dragged sakura out of the office with them.

Sai watched Naruto carefully as he wiped his eyes, he told sakura to meet them at the gate, she walked off leaving the two of them alone

"What's wrong?" he asked placing his hand on Naruto's cheek

"Nothing" whimpered Naruto leaning into Sai's touch

"Naruto tell me… I can't help unless you tell me" he pressed

"It's just too damn hard…" he began to cry loudly, he leant in and clutched Sai's shirt

"Naruto…" Sai hushed stroking the boy's hair

"Sasuke….and me… we were lovers… before… and it's just too hard… too hard to see him again!" Naruto howled into Sai's chest, Sai didn't know what to do… he had a sudden urge in his body… such an alien feeling… he wrapped his arms around Naruto's small body and began to hush quiet words in Naruto's ear

"It's okay… it's okay Naruto… I'm here for you… I'd never hurt you like that… I'd never leave you" he hushed… Naruto had never had this level of emotion from Sai; he gazed up in his seme's eyes and gasped

"Sai… are you crying?" he asked, Sai raised a hand to his cheek just as a tear rolled down

"I…I think so…" he whispered with a look of fear in his watering eyes, Naruto reached up and kissed the boy softly, their lips brushed against each other when suddenly Sai moved back, he was shaking

"Naruto what is this?" he whimpered brushing his cold skin lightly, Naruto stepped forwards

"this… is what love does to you… when you see the one you love hurt… your body acts in strange ways… but it's okay… it's normal to feel this way if you love me" he smiled, Sai smiled slightly before kissing his uke once more, Naruto pulled away

"Sakura is waiting" he said, Sai looked annoyed again, he sighed and walked off down the hall, Naruto following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasu-Naru-Sai

Ownership

Chapter 2

Sakura stood at the gate waiting for the two boys thinking about Sasuke… why was he back… did he want to re-join them… or did he want to hurt Naruto again? Her thouhts were interrupted but Sai and Naruto's arrival

"Sai what happened?" she asked as she saw his red eyes

"nothing" his snapped, sakura just looked away quickly

"okay… let's go" said Naruto pulling Sai out of the city borders…

They walked for about an hour until they were deep in the forest…

"where should we start?" asked Naruto

"let's just start around the city walls…" she said… Sai and Naruto looked at eachother

"we'll head east… you head west" said Sai suddenly

"okay" she said speeding off into the wood…

Sai and Naruto travelled east along the city walls for ages until finally Sai stopped

"Naruto…" he said as the blond stopped by his side

"what's up?" he asked, Sai turned

"it's about Sasuke… " he sighed, Naruto hung his head

"Sai please" he started

"no… I have to know something…" he looked up "how was better?" Naruto's head shot up

"Sai!" he exclaimed "how could I even compare you to Sasuke… I was just a child when I was with him" he drew his face in close and kissed Sai ever so softly

"I see" Sai mumbled… he pulled Naruto closer, his tongue gliding along Naruto's lip, Naruto moaned softly letting him in, the seme explored Naruto's mouth, every inch of his mouth, Naruto wanted more, he pushed Sai onto his back and sat on his stomach

"Naruto" Sai said suddenly looking up, Naruto turned, suddenly there was a rustling in the distance

"what was that?" he asked, Naruto stood up and drew a kunai from his pouch

"what ever it is, it's going to die if it doesn't show itself" Naruto hissed under his breath

"Naruto…" said a deep voice out of noware… Naruto dropped the kunai as his body froze…

"who's there!" shouted Sai jumping to his feet, suddenly a raven haired boy appeared out of the bushes

"long time no see Naruto" the boy smirked

"s-suke" Naruto struggled… the boy swept forwards and kissed Naruto's pale lips, suddenly he was stuck in the stomach, he crumpled and hit the floor

"touch him again dick see what happens!" roared Sai, Sasuke got to his feet

"so I see Naruto has a new owner" smiled the boy

"damn straight" smirked Sai, Naruto was shaking now

"i…i…" he struggled, Sai grabbed his uke's waist

"shh…. Naruto it's okay… it's going to be okay" he hushed…

"yeah Naruto it's going to be okay" mocked Sasuke… Naruto fell to his knees suddenly, tears streamed down his face

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" he shrieked "I CAN'T WATCH YOU TWO FIGHT OVER ME!" Sai knelt by his side

"Naruto… calm down… please" hushed Sai… Sasuke leant on one foot placing a hand on his hip

"oh please" he sighed "Naruto, you've gone soft" Naruto looked up

"just fuck off!" he shouted "I was fine until you showed up!" suddenly Sasuke grabbed his blond hair and dragged him to his feet

"listen you little shit!" he spat "I came all this was for you and you're just going to tell me to go away" Naruto was sobbing too loudly to answer

"my, my Sai…" Sasuke suddenly said looking at the scowling boy in the background "he's taken quite a shine to you hasn't he?" he smiled coldly dropping Naruto to his feet

"do you still love me?" he asked… Sai felt his heart shatter… he felt sick… he had felt too much today… it was so unusual for him, he held his stomach for fear of vomiting

"Naruto" he whispered "do you?" Naruto shook violently now… he didn't know what to say… he did love Sasuke… but he loved Sai just as much… he wanted both of them so badly… but he couldn't bear hurting them… either of them…

"i…" he started… but his throat closed up… Sai tried hard to hold backa cry of pain as he sank to his feet… Sasuke juts stared coldly at his bitch laying on the floor infront of him

"well?" he asked… Naruto looked up… his throat relaxed ever so slightly

"I…" he started…


	3. Chapter 3

Sasu-Naru-Sai

Ownership

Chapter 3

"…" he started… but he couldn't say it… suddenly Sasuke grabbed his hair

"Say it bitch!" he hissed… Naruto suddenly felt something inside his body… he remembered when Sasuke called him a bitch during… but this was different… why did it have the same effect? Was he that sick? Naruto looked into his eyes

"I love both of you" he whimpered, Sasuke's face fell… he suddenly looked aver to Sai's devastated face

"Did you hear that Sai?" he smirked "he loves us both…" Sai blinked; suddenly Sasuke drew his katana and held it to Naruto

"Maybe we'll just have to fight for you" he grinned, Naruto screamed

"No!" I kicked violently "no! I won't let you hurt him!" Sasuke smiled and dropped him; he ran the blade sharply across the blonds' shoulder creating a large tear

"Fight for you the best way I can" he smiled, he suddenly tore off his white shirt throwing it onto the floor Naruto stared at the boy's chest, suddenly Sai growled

"No!" he snapped "I refuse to treat Naruto like that!" Sasuke smirked

"Then I guess I win be default pity… I was looking forward to the look on your face while he screamed my name" Sasuke laughed

"No!" Sai shouted, suddenly he tore off his own shirt "I won't let you touch him…" Naruto lay on the ground holding his shoulder sobbing… he didn't want this… but what could he do?

"I get him first" smirked Sasuke tearing off Naruto's jacket and exposing his soft tanned skin, Naruto whimpered and tried to move away but Sasuke grabbed his wrists and held them behind his back, he then used a binding jutsu to keep his hands there, Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke began to cut away the blonds' trousers with a kunai

"s-Sasuke!" he shrieked Sai looked away, he couldn't do this… he couldn't watch Naruto being treated like this… Sasuke began to move down the boy's boxers, Naruto howled and begged him to stop but Sasuke had been deprived of this for too long, the feel of Naruto's skin, his scent… all of it made Sasuke too eager… Sai felt an emotion he knew very well… he felt anger… white hot anger seething through his body… no-one was allowed to touch Naruto like that… only him… and he couldn't do anything about it… he just had to endure it… he knew that Naruto wouldn't let anyone treat him like this…

"What is the point in this?" Sai suddenly asked, Sasuke paused and looked up

"It's up to Naruto… on whose name he screams…" Sasuke explained, he slowly leant forwards and bit Naruto's neck, the kyubbi moaned and blushed as Sasuke touched him… Sai's stomach clenched… Naruto was enjoying it… suddenly he strode forwards…

"What are you gaining from this if he chooses me?" Sai asked

"I get a quick fuck before I go back to my squad" Sasuke smirked "and you?"

"Nothing… if I loose Naruto… I have nothing but an empty space…" Sai said truthfully

"Pathetic" Sasuke grinned "say goodbye to your bitch… because he's mine…" he pushed down his boxers exposing his hard length, Naruto whimpered, he stared into Sai's dark eyes…

"I'm sorry" he cried before he was forced to his knees… Sasuke grabbed a handful of his hair, he didn't have to instruct Naruto, the boy leant forwards and took the raven's length licking it slowly

"ah… you've gotten better" Sasuke lightly moaned Sai winced in pain at the sight, Naruto took more of the boy in, trying his hardest to please Sasuke, he didn't want to but he had to… the older male still had hold of his hair…

"Ah!" Sasuke moaned suddenly "stop" he pulled Naruto away with an annoyed look on his face… Sai suddenly thought

'God he has a low tolerance' he smirked inside; he found a weak point… Naruto took a while to get adjusted… would this guy last that long? Sasuke turned Naruto around and pushed him against a tree, he kicked at Naruto's ankles making his spread his legs, he leant in and purred in the uke's ear

"Just like old times eh?" he hushed, he suddenly pushed himself inside Naruto making him howl in pain, Sai winced again… Naruto was hurting… he just hoped that Sasuke was as quick as he thought… Sasuke began to thrust into the kyubbi, having no mercy, ignoring the cries of pain, Naruto wasn't enjoying this… he hated this… but he knew that Sai was next… thinking of that made his relax slightly… Sasuke was worried… he felt close… he didn't let his smiled fade… he kept pounding into the boy harder and harder, clutching the blonds' hips for support, Naruto couldn't feel pain anymore this was bad... Sasuke was a lot bigger than Sai and it showed… Naruto was moaning but he refused to let a name pass his lips… Sasuke felt himself grow closer to his climax… he refused to let Naruto get away this time… he hit into Naruto harder, he hit Naruto's prostate making him howl with pleasure… Sai suddenly realised something… Naruto never moaned names… not even with Sai… it was jut something he didn't do… what if he didn't moan either of their names… what would Sasuke do to him?

"Ah…ah… this hurts…." Naruto lied, he tried to get Sasuke to ease up… he knew he could scream his name sooner or later… Sasuke felt his stomach tighten with every thrust… he was going to loose… suddenly his smiled faded, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate… he hit Naruto's prostate again, Naruto tensed his muscles… Sasuke couldn't hold out any longer, he climaxed and moaned loudly, a suddenly wash of relief hit Sai making him smile… Naruto panted trying hard to relax… Sasuke pulled out and pulled up his boxers, he looked angry…

"What happens if he doesn't moan either of out names?" he asked… Sasuke smirked as he pulled his trousers back up

"Oh he will" he hissed… Sai's stomach dropped… what kind of sick bastard was he? Naruto fell to his knees… he felt tired…

"Your turn" said Sasuke leaning against a tree… Sai walked over to Naruto and picked him up

"I'll make it stop hurting" he hushed… Naruto whimpered and leant into Sai's arms…

"Release the jutsu" Sai hissed

"No" Sasuke smirked "no special treatment" Sai gritted his teeth…

"I'm so sorry" he hushed… Naruto smiled slightly, Sai pushed down his trousers bringing his boxers with them… Naruto felt his body tingle at the sight of Sai's body…

"Ah…just get on with it" Sasuke purred… Sai threw him a hard glare

"In my own time bitch" he hissed, he stood in front of Naruto and placed his hand on his head…

"Sai…" Naruto hushed so only Sai could hear… he took his lever in his mouth and licked lowly, the same treatment he gave Sasuke… he pulled away and stumbled to his feet, he leant against the tree and spread his legs…

"Just do it Sai… get this over with…" Naruto sighed… Sai felt hurt… he pressed himself against Naruto and bit his neck softly moving down to kiss Naruto's shoulder… he slowly pushed inside the blond, Naruto yelped but quietened down as Sai pushed the rest of himself inside

"Ah…" Naruto moaned in approval, Sai began to thrust into him, harder and harder…

'Come on Naruto… you know you want to…' Sai thought… he moved his hands round Naruto's hips and hit him harder… the blond moaned louder than he did with Sasuke… the raven haired boy just glared at the two… Sai had a higher tolerance than him… Naruto closed his eyes

"One thing that Sasuke didn't have for him… love… he couldn't give into Sasuke… he let himself moan louder… 'Not yet' he thought

"ah Naruto" moaned Sai as the kyubbi tightened his muscles… he felt his stomach tighten… but he was still no ware near close… he hit into Naruto harder, he suddenly thought… just because Sasuke didn't think about it… doesn't mean it's special treatment, he moved his hand forwards and held Naruto's length, the blonds' eyes shot open as Sai began to pump him in time to his thrusts… Sai felt his uke's muscles tighten; Naruto couldn't hold back anymore… he was now screaming with pleasure… louder and louder… Sasuke was worried… he knew he had lost… Sai felt close now… too close

'Come on Naruto' the pleaded in his mind… suddenly Naruto screamed

"Ah Sai!" Sai felt himself climax, he moaned loudly and dug his nails into Naruto's let hip, he pulled out and pulled his trousers back up, Naruto felt amazing… he fell to the floor once more… Sai helped him to his feet and pulled his boxers up, trying to cover him up as best as he could… Sai turned to smirk at Sasuke… but he was gone… Naruto turned… nothing…

Already miles away Sasuke ran through the forest… he didn't feel angry… a smile spread across his face… and one thought echoed in his mind…

'He's happy'

Sai carried Naruto back to the gate where sakura stood with her arms crossed over her chest, the sun was setting

"What the fuck happened to you two?" she shrieked at Naruto's battered body… Naruto shot her a pained smiled before falling asleep… he was too exhausted…

"I'll explain to you another time sakura-chan" smiled Sai "let's go"

The end ^_^


End file.
